To determine if there is an association between internal derangement of the TMJ and decreased cervical mobility; to determine if there is a difference between active and passive mandibular opening within a population of patients with internal derangement; and to determine if there is a difference in the measurement of mandibular cervical opening in the seated versus the supine position. Patients with internal derangement of the temporomandibular joint. Data actively being collected. This project will seek to better understand the association between cervical mobility and active and passive mandibular opening in patients with internal disk derangements of the temporomandibular joint. The parameters to be measured will include cervical range of motion, and active and passive mandibular opening. All subjects will be measured one time. Any patients with temporomandibular dysfunction will receive one standard physical treatment at that time.